Cruel Mistress of Mine Heart, Lovino
by GoxHaya
Summary: House burnt to the ground and family dead, Lovino Vargas went from rich to impoverished with the blink of an eye. He was to be destined to a life of slavery when a pirate with a bleeding heart had a bout of stupidity and saved his life.
1. Welcome Aboard

Hey guys! We're at it again. XD Lady Hedervary was the 100th review for Phantom Love and asked for a pirate fic with Lovi and Toni. We couldn't help ourselves. We took on another multi-chapter project rather than writing a oneshot. OH WELL. Pirates are THE SEX. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Neither Go-chan nor Haya own Hetalia, despite wishes of such a thing. This is completely for the heck of it and for no profits. There are no relations between real-life countries and APH charries x3

**

* * *

**

**Chapter One: Welcome Aboard**

When they reached port Antonio had had a plan. He really had. Sell some of their merchandise, buy supplies. Get in, get out. It was supposed to have been easy. Roderich was very adamant in telling him to not make any side trips and spend his allotted money on anything stupid.

Then again, it was the Spanish captain's job to test his Austrian doctor-accountant's theories on stress. It wasn't good enough for the male only in his mid twenties to stroll around town in his attire that screamed something foul, even if he was forced to leave his beloved hat behind. Brown hair that may have been curly had it been shorter was pulled into a loose ponytail at the back of his neck, curls pulled into waves by the weight of it. A long deep red coat adorned his frame with gold accents, white shirt beneath open fairly wide to show his tanned chest until it gave way to a brighter red sash. Brown boots rose high over black pants, and the faded green bandanna round his head kept his messy hair from view for the most part. At one hip was a cutlass, the other a pistol, both hidden by his coat. But even then the weapons were hard to miss. Because really, this guy just screamed pirate.

As he passed a crowd some ruckus caught his attention. It was a port town of Italy and everyone tended to move hurriedly and loudly. But this was an especially rowdy crowd. At the center of it he could see some sort of stage had been set up in the town square atop which stood people in shackles, as he learned when he neared the mob. Such a sight caused the man to frown considerably. But before he could begin a tangent in his mind of memories of his own experience, one of those for sale drew his gaze onto him.

The youngest in the shackled group on the stage didn't belong. Yes, his clothes were dirty and torn, but were obviously those of one in the upper class. While the other men hung their heads in shame, trying not to make eye contact with anyone and not draw attention to themselves, this boy's cheeks were puffed out in a defiant pout. His arms were crossed and he was posed ready to take on anyone that tried to give him trouble. He met anyone that dare look at him and stared them down until they shyly looked away.

And Antonio's gaze wasn't unnoticed. Bright, olive eyes flew to the man and glared at him. But he did not look away like the others. Rather, he held those olive eyes in his green gaze, almost unmoving in the bustling crowd, people shifting in this large group. There was something about this one...

Suddenly the man selling off his human wares was before the boy, yelling something about his fine speech and polished appearance. Antonio really didn't catch much. Before he knew what he was doing he has his hand raised just as bidding opened for the particular slave. And, with no other bids, he had himself an angry Italian manservant.

The auctioneer was all too happy to get rid of the kid. He signaled to a guard, too terrified to attempt to get near the boy. All the happy to mess with the aristocrat, the guard unlocked him from the chain of slaves, but kept the metal collar around his neck to lead him down the steps with a chain. Grinning at Antonio, he held out the chain leash. "Ye'll need ta keep this 'un on a leash or he'll run."

"Thanks for the advice," Antonio chuckled with a nod. Reaching out, he took the chain in hand and brought the connected human being to his side, resistance put up the entire way.

The teen pulled back on the chain, hoping to overpower the seemingly gangly pirate. But his attempts were cut short when the guard whacked him on the back of the head, making him yelp in surprise and pain.

"'Nough of that kid. Ye ain' comin' back ta us an' ye ain' escaping!" He looked to Antonio and gave him a toothy grin. "An' no refunds fer ye."

"Thought so," he shrugged in response. Then Antonio waved shortly to the other man. He'd been helpful... Enough. And in that received a smile and wave before the captain turned round to exit the crowd, not before he got a sharp kick to the shin that is.

"Let me go!" His new slave yelled.

"Ow! Curse you you-!" Pausing in his pain, the man glared fiercely. "Now look here you-! Do you not see my blade?" Growling as he looked back up to him Antonio nodded to the shape held at his hip visible beneath his coat. He made an attempt to hide it in public as Roderich said, but was quite happy he still appeared armed in case anyone entertained the thought of starting something with him.

Terror flashed through the boy's eyes, then he scowled again. Just great. A _pirate_ bought him. "I'm not going with you."

"Weren't a thought in my mind." God he was already tired dealing with this rich brat. Thinking of the scolding he'd get for such a waste of money from Roderich made it worse... Well he had a little more time. Maybe he could get drunk and say he was robbed! Sober he couldn't be, but if he got inebriated enough it could be a convincing tale.

Because he sure as hell wasn't bringing _this_ back with him.

"Come here." In a harsh movement Antonio brought the Italian into his chest. A few soft clicking sounds later, the shackle fell from his neck and clattered to the street. "There, you're free."

Frozen. Frozen in time. Frozen in reality. All the boy could do was stare at the shackle on the ground. Free? Well that was just great. He could go home and forget all this ever happened. Oh yeah. There was _that_ small fact.

Tears started welling in those defiant olive eyes and the kid sniffled, trying to keep back the tears that had been building since this all began. "Wh-where am I supposed to go?"

Jesus Christ he was getting such trouble from this. Sighing Antonio hung his head, then brought it up to raise his brow and place a awkwardly comforting hand on the other's head. "Were you kidnapped? Stolen off the street? Just go home."

"I-I can't!" The kid whimpered, throwing pride to the wind and hugging Antonio for comfort. "Everything is b-burnt to the ground. Everyone is d-dead. I have n-no where to go."

Of course he wouldn't. Why was Antonio surprised at all? Even so, the vicious criminal of a man slowly patted the head pressed into his chest. He was _supposed_ to be vicious, but it didn't always work out for him.

"If you went to a shop and traded for some cheaper clothes they'd give ye some money. Maybe enough to get buy 'till you can find work."

"I can't do anything!" Was the teary response.

"You could-!" Oh he wasn't an idiot. Antonio knew the kind of career someone like this would be left to.

... It was the day of stupid choices in Antonio's life. In a deep sigh he brought his hand up to run in through his hair, then scratch the back of his head above the small ponytail at the nape of his neck. Roderich wouldn't be the only one scolding Antonio this time round. "Ever wanted to travel?"

Teary eyes looked up to Antonio in confusion and curiosity. "Travel?"

"We don't have many customers we know well here." First time he goes onto land when they're in Italy and he gets himself a stray, go figure. "But elsewhere I'm sure I could get you well situated."

"R-really?" A giant smile lit up the boy face as he pulled away, blushing bright red. "Sorry. I'm Lovino... Vargas..."

"Antonio. Captain Antonio." _'And Roderich Edelstein is going to kill me on this day_.'

"I would say it's nice to meet you, Antonio." Lovino crossed his arms and scowled. "But you bought me."

"I would say it's nice to have you aboard," said pirate began as he started down the street, "but you can't do any work."

"I can cook!" Lovino protested, scurrying after him with a pout.

"We have a cook that would skin me if he lost his position."

Lovino wasn't backing down without a fight. He huffed and grabbed Antonio's wrist to make him meet his eyes. "I can help! I won't be completely useless."

"Oh I'm sure."

Lovino stared at Antonio desperately and repeated again, "I won't be useless. You're the first person to be sympathetic in anyway. I won't forgive you for _buying_ me for God knows what reason, but I am indebted to you."

That made him laugh out loud. That hearty sort of laugh, when you throw your head back. When he brought his gaze back down Antonio watched Lovino from the corner of his eye, still grinning widely and actually wiping at his eyes. "Indebted? Dear Lord aren't you fancy."

Red filled Lovino's face as he brought his arms to his chest, crossed tight in his embarrassment. "Sh-shut up! It's a perfectly decent and suitable word! Excuse me for being educated and not some sea rat!"

"Oooh don't go jumping to conclusions mate. You'll be finding just how educated a sea rat can be in due time," an added shudder on Antonio's part.

"Well what's that supposed to mean!" Lovino huffed, unimpressed. "It's definitely not _you_ that's educated!"

"Educated or not," Antonio said offhandedly as his eyes scanned the storefronts and stalls around them. "I want something out of this. We can probably get something from selling your clothes for lesser ones."

"What?" Lovino shrieked, eyes wide and not happy. "No way!"

"Consider it a payment for your travel fees," Antonio grinned at him, heartless.

"But they are all I have left!" He exclaimed, hugging his clothes tight.

Not even listening at this point, finally the man pulled his shipmate by the arm towards a small store before which stood its owner. "How much for these?" The Spaniard gestured to Lovino without even a greeting when he came upon the sour elderly man. Said articles received a glance over before an annoyed response about their state, in turn getting him an indignant Antonio. For a whole ten minutes the two bantered back and forth, sounding more like a woman fighting over the price of bread than a pirate and a storekeep. Eventually though the latter gave way and brought out a set of more sea-worthy clothes to hand to Lovino, then nod towards inside for him to change quickly.

This was an outrage. Lovino looked to his tormentor with pleading eyes. "Don't make me give them up."

Already Antonio was grinning happily at the sound of gold in his money purse. At hearing a voice directed at him he looked up blankly. "Eh?"

"I don't want to get rid of them," Lovino said again.

Rolling his eyes Antonio sighed and shook his head, tired of such complaints. "I've already got the money. Just change already."

This man was _heartless_. Lovino scowled and resisted the urge to spit at him as he stomped across the room and changed into his new ragged clothes. He looked like a vagabond! As if voicing his thoughts, Antonio grinned widely when he came out. "Don't you look the part of any old scallywag!"

"Oh _great_," Lovino grumbled, pushing past the idiotic captain and out to the street. His life was such a mess!

"Wonderful! Now let's see if-Oh shit. Is that Gil?" With widened eyes Antonio shifted behind Lovino as if the smaller teen could hide him when he saw a head of distinctly pale hair up ahead.

Lovino scowled and followed Antonio's gaze to some freak with silver hair. When he turned around, obviously looking for someone, Lovino saw his red eyes. Double freak! "Who the hell is that?"

"No one, he's no one."

"Then why did he just smile and wave at you and is headed this way?"

Escape was not an option, for the albino was upon them within seconds. His obnoxiously loud laugh made people in the street swerve away from the three, further killing Antonio's hopes of running.

"Who's the cutie?" Gilbert inquired, looking Lovino up and down. "Rods is going to kill you for wasting money on a whore. We're only staying for tonight, too!"

A what? Lovino pulled as much height as he could against the tall albino and glared viciously as he spat, "I am not a _whore_!"

"Oh? Kese, this is a fiesty kid!" Gilbert pushed Lovino out of the way, ignoring his shout of protest, to grin at Antonio. "Where'd you find this?"

Why God, why? He just _had_ to be caught by Gilbert. Antonio moaned and ran a hand over his face. "There was a sale."

"Sale?" Gilbert raised his brows with a smirk.

"Sale?" Lovino screeched, bright red now. "Sale my fucking ass!"

Oh now that got his attention. Gilbert turned and grinned lecherously at the kid. "I'll gladly fuck your ass."

"Gilbert, no." The change was almost polar. Moments before hiding like a child and laughing, Antonio now glared, voice low and commanding. The entire air around him was different.

Rather than starting and backing up like Lovino did, Gilbert just pouted. "You're no fun, capt'."

It was a quick change, as flighty as a feather twirling in the wind. All at once Antonio was rolling his eyes and smacking the back of his friends head. "At least introduce yourself to the lad."

Gilbert smirked and turned to said kid with a wink. "Well hey there kiddo. I'm Gilbert, the awesome first mate of the awesome ship Time Bandit!"

"Time Bandit? What type of name is that?"

"_Oye_!" Frowning, Antonio nodded to Lovino. "What's wrong with it?"

"Oh of course it's your name." Snorting, Lovino shrugged. "It's weird."

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?"

"That it's a weird name!"

"Kese, it is Toni!" Gilbert paused then looked to Lovino again. "Wait is the kid coming with us?"

Honestly, always making fun of his name. In a pout Antonio looked to Gilbert in a side glance. "_Sí_. He'll be with us for a while."

"How are you going to justify that to Rods?"

"... I was drunk?"

Lovino scowled and rolled his eyes. "Oh I'm sorry, I didn't realize I was a drunken spur of the moment purchase!"

Silver brows shut up in disbelief. "Wait he _is_ a whore?"

"_No. Mios Dio_," exasperated, Antonio released a breath and continued with an annoyed look, "he didn't have enough for any of the passenger ships and I felt bad for him." At this he held up the money that had been made in the prior clothes sale.

Lovino scoffed and looked away, still sore about having to sell his clothes. Stupid pirate... At least he wasn't blabbing about him being a slave.

"You're such a bleeding heart!" Gilbert laughed and clapped his captain on the back. Looking Lovino over again, he winked and whispered. "But I can't blame you, he is rather cute. Have a new guest for the captain's cabin, do we?"

"Shut yer gob." Laughing, Antonio shoved his friend's head downward in his movement away from him and down the street. "Are you coming to make my drunk tale believable or aren't ya?"

"Oh you know it!" Gilbert cheered, skipping in step next to Antonio, grabbing Lovino's hand and dragging him along in the same action.

Lovino just grumbled and rolled his eyes, pulling his hand away to walk on Antonio's other side. "Someone has to be sober and make sure you don't get yourself in more trouble."

It was Lovino's turn. "Yer no fun Lovi."

"I'm sorry, I didn't know fun making was part of my new job."

"Well what else are you going to do? I said the galley's off limits."

"I can help!"

Gilbert snickered and elbowed Antonio with a smirk. "Francis would be delighted to have this kid as his assistant."

In reply Antonio grumbled, "my point exactly."

"Hey, the kids gotta work somehow," the first mate said with a shrug. "Unless you want to make him your personal servant, I doubt there's much else he can do besides help Francis."

"… If he does anything to him it'll be Black Spot worthy," his captain finally mumbled in response.

"Kesese, so protective!"

"I'm just not in the mood for anymore complaining."

Lovino had been zoning out, but quickly came back into the conversation with a scowl. "Wha- I'm not complaining!"

"Oh but you would be."

"I'm indebted, remember?" Lovino scowled and stuck his bottom lip out in a pout. "I'm not going to complain about doing something to stay fed."

Scoffing, Antonio shook his head. "It'll be a different tune when you meet Fran... But for now, I want me some drinks~" As they came upon the bar.

"Let's get wasted!" Gilbert yelled, bursting through the door jovially. "Oi! We need three beers here!"

"N-no I'm not drinking!" Lovino yelped in protest, looking around at all the shady characters nervously. These were exactly the type of people his mother told him to avoid...

"Kid's probably never even tried good beer." Laughing, Antonio merrily moved to pick up their drinks as they were prepared.

Gilbert directed them to an empty table and sat Lovino down with a crooked grin. "Kid, you'll never want to have anything to drink again after you've had good beer."

"Aye aye!" Antonio shouted in agreement with a giant grin in his appearing with three expertly held mugs of frothy alcohol.

"Drink up kid!" Was all the came from the German before his attentions were focused on drinking.

Ever so timidly, Lovino reached out and took a sip from his mug. It wasn't bad. But wasn't the best. But he was a tad thirsty...

Before he tossed his back, Antonio gave a, "don't waste it," before the alcohol began to make itself home in his system.

Lovino sighed and continued timidly sipping the beverage bought for him. His eyes explored the tavern as his mind raced, wondering if these were the type of people on the Time Bandit... But there was someone who didn't belong that just walked in.

The well groomed and bespectacled man crossed the room and leaned down next to the oblivious Antonio's ear, his hot breath tickling the lobe. "So this is how you spend our money wisely, Antonio?"

When he gave a yelp at the voice in his ear there was no trace of the violent man that had flashed into Antonio's personality before. Nor when he fell from his chair and scrambled up to hide behind Lovino. "Rod! What're you doing here?" Appearing more like a frightened boy caught by his terrifying school teacher, Antonio whimpered.

Roderich didn't bat an eyelash as he sat in Antonio's chair with a sigh. He didn't spare a glance at Lovino, figuring he was just some boy they met in the bar, and glared at his captain. "Is this your idea of following my orders of not wasting money?"

"I made a little extra! I thought we'd earned a good drink," Antonio defended despite the remaining distance between them.

"Oh did you?" Roderich raised a brow. "What else have you boug-"

"A whore!" Gilbert burst out with laughter.

Red filled the Italian's cheeks and he harshly set his mug down. "I'm not a whore!"

"I _found_," the pushover captain growled in a glare at his first mate, "someone that wanted a ride and was willing to work what he couldn't pay."

"Oh?" Lovino was given consideration for the first time since Roderich's arrival. He didn't look useful. "What skills will you be providing, sir?"

Oh wow way to feel like nothing. Something about Roderich's inspection made Lovino want to sink into the floor. "I-I can help cook."

"I told him we already have an obsessive cook," the man from behind him mumbled.

"Can you write?"

Lovino scoffed at the ridiculous question. "Of course I can!"

Roderich smiled a bit and nodded. "I can use him as well."

Such a thought was simply wonderful. Already Antonio brightened and nodded. "That'll work!"

"You won't be paid outside of food and necessities."

Lovino nodded, his curl bouncing. "Of course, I understand_. Grazie_."

"... So Rod isn't mad?" Antonio piped up hopefully.

"I won't turn down educated help."

Happy day! In an instant he was next to the Austrian, hugging him with happy nuzzles. "_Gracias_ Roddy~"

"Since you're in such good mood," Gilbert cut in, grabbing Lovino's half full mug to finish. "Can I get a new gun?"

Frowning, Antonio rose a brow at the albino. "What? What's wrong with yours now? It's better than mine!"

"There was this awesome one I saw in a shop on the way here!"

"… How awesome?"

Gilbert jumped to his feet with shining eyes. "Fucking awesome! It has some new type of bullets and has more firing power! Not to mention it looks awesome!"

Hearing this Antonio paused... Before he turned a pair of large pleading green eyes to the bespectacled Austrian.

Roderich scowled and pushed his glasses up his nose. "Absolutely not! Your guns are perfectly functional!"

Grinning, Gilbert nodded to Lovino. "The kid needs one. He can have mine and I'll get the new one."

"What? Gun?"

"_Oye_! Why would he need a gun?"

Gilbert snorted and rolled his eyes. "Oh I dunno. Maybe because he's on a pirate ship?"

"It's irrational. He won't fight and won't need a gun. Neither of you need a new gun." Roderich sighed and got to his feet. "Now should we head back to the ship before you try to waste more money?"

"I do too need a new one!" Antonio pointed to Gilbert. "You remember how mine just wouldn't fire and screwed me over in our job last week?"

"Did you load it properly?" Roderich asked before Gilbert could make up a reason of his own.

Really? _Really_? "I know how to load a damn gun!"

Roderich sighed and shook his head. "If I let you get this 'awesome gun,' Gilbert isn't going to back down until he can have it as well."

"Damn right."

One would expect Antonio to use the captain excuse here, but instead he just pouted and hugged the cruel man. "You're so cruel."

"I know. You can use a spare we have in storage if it doesn't work. We can get a new one in the next port. Italians are expensive."

"Learned that the hard way," he mumbled in a glance to Lovino. How much had Antonio spent on that merchandise?

"Well are we going to drink more or head to the ship?" Gilbert said with a laugh.

Antonio paused. Then sighed and downed the rest of his drink. "Might as well."

Lovino stood and nervously looked around. He was going out to sea...

**End of Chapter One**

* * *

Hey there peeps! ^^ Welcome to the ending bit of the last chapter to our AU Pirate Spamano fic created as a present to the wonderful Lady for her being the 100th reviewer to our AU Ghost Spamano fic that had been a present for SuicideMonday for being the 100th reviewer to another Spamano fic XD Geez. (Haya IT'S INCEPTION! A FIC WITHIN A FIC WITHING A FIC!) We do a lot of those two, don't we?

Anyway, I'm Go, and I do translations and the like. I will warn you right now. I'm not someone that knows a lot of pirate stuff. I have to do research here and there or remember things from what few stuff I have seen/read. So there's a high chance I will commit horrible crimes against the genre in this. Not Haya, me, since I'm the captain here xD

_Black spot_ = Ever seen Pirates of the Caribbean people? Black Spot on Sparrow's hand? Yeah, that's a real deal, but not to that extent. What it was would be a black spot on a slip of paper you'd get from someone that said you were marked for death


	2. Go on Account

Heh heh. We're on such a roll. We appreciate the great reception for our newest story =3 Thanks for all the reviews and keep enjoying!

* * *

**Chapter Two: Go on Account**

"Oooi, lookit what the capt's brought!"

When their group of three plus one reached the docks only a few of the men were lazing about below. Then when they called up to their shipmates the whole lot appeared on deck to see what the fuss was about, soon hooting and hollering something about 'sharing' and things of that nature, which of course received a fair amount of shouting, fist wagging, and glaring from said captain before he even began to climb up. They didn't pay enough attention to their work as it was! He was getting tired of seeing only their ugly mugs for months at a time! Various insults were thrown back and forth between him and the near entire crew with its fair amount of laughter mingled in.

Smiling sympathetically at the terrified expression Lovino harbored, Roderich put a comforting hand on his shoulder once they were on the deck. He knew all too well how the teasing from these men felt. Not only would they easily make a joke into reality if given the chance, but they were very intimidating. "Don't worry, Lovino," he said when those giant olive eyes looked up at him. "They're simply playing around. Antonio wouldn't let anything happen to you."

"I'm not worried," Lovino huffed, crossing his arms and rolling his eyes. But that didn't stop him from taking a step back into Roderich when a few eyes inspected him a bit too closely than he would have preferred... Speaking of eyes. Where had that red eyed freak gone, anyways?

"Antonio~!" A melodic voice yelled as a blond that looked more fit for a stage rather than a pirate ship burst through the men crowding their captain. "Gilbert said you brought a cute whore along!"

"I'm not a whore!" Lovino yelled immediately, flushing bright red when everyone looked to him with ranging reactions. Crap he should have stayed quiet...

"He is _not_ a whore!" Antonio echoed in his shout. "Paying passenger! Whore! There's a difference."

"Oh that is mighty unfortunate," Francis sighed, staring at Lovino with an amused smile. "That blushing face would be adorable to see in-" He didn't finish his sentence and held his hands up in surrender at the look Antonio was giving him. Laughing, the blond quickly picked up another train of thought. "If he won't be servicing the crew with pleasure, how will this Lovino be working?"

Gilbert popped up next to his friends with a toothy grin. "He says he wants to help you out in the kitchen."

Seeing terror flash through Lovino's eyes again, Roderich sighed and spoke up. "But I've decided he will be more useful to my area of work. He is educated and I could use someone to take care of menial tasks to lighten my workload."

"Yeah!" Crossing his arms with a huff, losing his fury to a more childish pout, Antonio glowered. "So nobody touches him! Got it?"

There was a chorus of laughter and men denying they ever had such thoughts. Ever so slowly the group began to disperse as men went back to their jobs around the ship. Finally, when it was just the group of five, Roderich nodded to Antonio, "I assume you'll like to show Lovino everything he needs to know. I'll get him started with my tasks tomorrow. I need to go work now." He nodded to Lovino and pointedly ignored Francis and Gilbert as he headed below deck.

Fiddling his thumbs, Lovino looked up to Antonio with an awkward attempt of a smile. "Well, guess I need to learn everything before we go out to sea and I end up drowning myself somehow."

"I'm more worried about drowning myself to be honest," the captain gave in reply as he glared after everyone. Once they'd gone he took a deep, tired breath. Forget Roderich. Antonio was the test subject on the effects of stress. Already he was sighing so much more!

"If you'll follow me," he said after a cough to clear the air of his own complaints. The Spaniard smiled to his new crewman and began down the deck. "I'll provide the full on tour."

"And we'll provide the witty and awesome commentary!" Gilbert snickered, he and Francis following right behind them.

And to the both of their followers Antonio half-whined, half-moaned. "Don't you two have work to do?"

Francis sighed and shook his head. "You really are a killjoy sometimes, Antonio. I need to finish making dinner." He turned to Lovino and smiled brightly. "I hope I can get to know you better later, for now I must go."

Watching Francis leave, Gilbert just shrugged. "Capt', I'm your first mate! Aren't I allowed to take a break in port?"

"As first mate you do stuff I can't, right? I'm kind of busy, could you get all the supplies I forgot about when I was in town?"

"Fine, keep all the fun to yourself," Gilbert grumbled, turning around and walking off in a sulk. "I don't want to spend time with anyone anyways!"

Lovino finally spoke up with a small laugh, "Your crew is just as strange as you."

Antonio grinned as he watched Gilbert go. It was so wonderful to win! To have people listen to you. Sometimes he-What? The smile fell. "I'm not strange!"

A snort was all the response he got as Lovino started walking off, looking around at everything curiously.

"_Oye_! Don't you go and start not listening to me too!"

Through the entire ship Antonio took their new man, pointing out small things here and there such as which hammocks to not touch at night because their owners weren't all too happy being woken in the middle of sleep, who to stay on the left side of if he didn't want to get shot, and which places on deck were notorious for people falling over and drowning. Just the normal sort of things one must become accustomed to on a pirate ship.

At the end of their tour was the infamous office in which Roderich resided. "And this is where you'll be!" The grown man giggled, opening the door to show Lovino in.

Lovino stared at the small room in wonder. Half the room was occupied by a bookshelf, every inch held a book. There was a small bed and then a desk, where Roderich sat with piles of papers all around him. How was it possible for a pirate to have so much paperwork?

Not glancing up, Roderich continued to read the letter in his hand as he spoke, "Think you can handle this life, Lovino?"

The boy blushed and looked to the ground. "I don't have anywhere else to go, so I'm going to handle it whether I want to or not..."

"Well, if the tour is over you could start your first task as my assistant." He glanced to Antonio with a raised brow. "Is it done?"

"_Sí_. Have your way with him~" With that Antonio laughed and patted the small Italian's back, giving a, "have fun!" Before he left the two of them.

Roderich looked back to his work. "You can start with alphabetizing my books by author. If there is none, they go at the beginning."

"Okay..." Well that was simple enough. He smiled and got to work.

* * *

Lovino Vargas was exhausted. It took so much energy just to stay standing on a rocking ship. He did _not_ have sea legs to say the least. He also didn't possess the seemingly magical skill of staying in his sleeping hammock that the crew members had. Every night he could not get enough sleep because he was constantly rolling out of his suspended bed. The nightmares didn't help either... The small... _incidences_ weren't helpful as well. But he was going to keep quiet. He didn't want to get anyone in trouble. Besides, it was nothing compared to his treatment under the slave traders. The pirate life was horrid compared to his much missed life as an aristocrat, but it was leaps and bounds better than slavery.

So he tried his best to be cheerful. And polite to Antonio, but that was extremely difficult. He found Roderich was the best company he could have, but Lovino couldn't get over the feeling the guy was constantly looking down on him... He sighed and slowly picked at his breakfast. The cook was terrifying, but at least it was good food.

The man having been more or less leaving him to his own devices for the days he'd been aboard it was a surprise to see Antonio sit beside him that morning. Few of the men were there, most still asleep or already at work. Smiling at Lovino in finally being able to talk to him, Antonio ruffled his hair as he sat. "How's life as a pirate treatin' ya?"

"Stop that!" Lovino yelped, swatting at Antonio's hand with a scowl. He huffed and took a bite of his food. "It's doing okay."

"You look tired as hell," the captain commented, not looking at his conversation partner as he ate.

"It's hard adjusting," Lovino mumbled.

"What about it's been hard?"

Lovino flushed and quickly assumed a haughty tone. "Well it's not exactly fine living, now is it? I'm used to plush beds and servants and fam-" He stopped talking and quickly went back to eating.

"Do you dream about them?"

Just had to lack all type of tact and respect for privacy. Lovino glued his eyes to his bowl and refused to let his mind wander in memories. "Yes."

"Your cheek is red every morning. Do you fall out of your hammock?"

"N-no! Of course not!" Both cheeks filled with blood as his head whipped up to look at Antonio. "I'm capable of sleeping, thank you very much!"

But the other simply continued to eat, face fairly blank of expression. "Anything else bothering you?"

"There's nothing bothering me in the first place to be an else!"

"Oh?"

"Really."

"Then why do you have a rattled look in your eyes every morning? That's not just sleep deprivation."

This was _not_ happening. Lovino huffed and got to his feet. "I'm fine. Chill out you freak." He stomped off across the galley and dropped his dishes off in the pile. Stupid idiot captain.

Said idiot remained quiet in his place. One arm was resting on the table at the elbow, holding his spoon and chin. Lazily he turned green eyes over in the direction of Francis. "_Oye_ Franny," he said lowly, eyes aflame, "you haven't touched him, have you?"

"Of course not!" Francis replied, obviously offended by such an accusation. He sat next to Antonio and shook his head. "You made your orders clear, to Gilbert and I at least." Looking around, he lowered his voice to add, "Some of the men have been messing with him and might have taken it too far, I'm not sure though."

In the explanation Antonio turned his gaze elsewhere, upon what men were still present. Though his bored and blank expression lingered on his face, those eyes had a bit of hell itself in them. "I see…" He trailed off.

* * *

"You're gonna be sleepin' in my room from now on, alright?"

As he'd been toiling away in Roderich's office, out of nowhere Lovino was greeted with the smiling face of his captain and… And, well, that. Lovino looked up from the figures he was adding to stare at Antonio with large eyes. Had he? He had. What the hell? "Why the fuck would I do that?"

"Because I'm making you my personal servant now~" In a cooing giggle Antonio moved over to hug Lovino from behind in an affectionate gesture.

"Wh-what?" Lovino yelped, pushing him away with an embarrassed scowl. "What do you need a personal servant for? And Roderich needs help with stuff!"

"Your duties with me still remain," Roderich contributed.

"It won't be hard. Just be there to do whatever I ask~" With an innocent smile.

"Like _what_?"

But he was already out the door with a called back, "just be there tonight!"

"God- is he serious?" Lovino gasped, looking to Roderich desperately.

Roderich looked up with a smile. "He always is. It'll be for the better, you'll see."

* * *

Lovino paced in front of the door to Antonio's cabin nervously. He did not want to go in. He did because curious eyes were staring at him. But he didn't because of his nerves! Why would Antonio want him at night?

"Lovi?" The door opened and broke through the Italian's thoughts. "What are you doing out here? Come on in already!" Laughing, Antonio brought the boy in.

Contrary to belief, Antonio's big captain's cabin was in no way more lavish than any other part of the ship. The only reason it had more furniture was because it had come that way. Beneath the row of windows in the back were cabinets that served as seating with a few tossed about cushions on the surface, all threadbare. There was a table at the center that was oddly built. At its head near the back of the room by the windows it was a desk. But where the drawers ended the tabletop continued, making it longer and more of a dinner table. Nestled on one side was a fair sized bed, considering, then on the opposite side with the table between them was a pallet.

Once he was finished surveying the room, Lovino squirmed and looked to the floor. "So... What do you want me to do?"

"Use my bed. It's such a shame that I have one but don't sleep in it. What can I say? I prefer the floor." Laughing at his own strangeness Antonio nodded to the rumpled pallet, then to the made bed.

"I-I couldn't do that!" Lovino immediately protested.

Blink. Blink. His ex-aristocrat was turning down something that resembled a bed? "_Por qué_?"

"It's yours! You're captain!"

Only when dealing with things he didn't care about did people seem to remember this fact! Laughing at the irony, Antonio sat himself at his desk. "And as captain I'm giving you an order to sleep in my bed."

"Wh-wha- I- _why_?"

Had they screwed with him so badly he was deaf, or dumb? "I just said. Someone ought to sleep there, and it might as well be you. I don't need my men fighting over you and not paying attention to their jobs."

Was it possible to get any redder? "N-no one is fighting over me! I don't need any special treatment."

Shrugging, Antonio paid him just short of no mind and looked to his maps. "And Rod said you're so tired all the time you make mistakes."

"I- Just a little..." With a shaky sigh, Lovino sat at the edge of the bed, resisting the urge to just flop back and instantly fall asleep. It was so soft. "Are you sure?"

"_Sí_. I sleep better on the floor." Was that smile on his face a little bittersweet? The tint disappeared when Antonio looked up to him and nodded. "So use it all. Go ahead and sleep."

"_Grazie_..." Lovino crawled up to the head of the bed and curled up around the pillows, instantly falling asleep.

* * *

Within a few more days they had pulled into port. They had followed the coastline to go into the more northern part of Italy. Most of the crew were confused as to the purpose of this destination, but Antonio assured them that it would work out well. He had his plan. And it included bringing Lovino with him.

"_Oye_, come on. You're coming with me," came from the captain when he entered Roderich's office to find Lovino once they had tied down.

"O-okay?" Lovino quickly finished tallying supplies and gave Roderich the papers. "Where are we going?"

A brunet brow rose in that tanned face. "Town. Where else?"

"For what?"

"Because I said so, that's reason enough."

Lovino scoffed and followed after him. "Well yes _sir_."

Rolling his eyes, Antonio released his sigh through his nostrils. No one liked to listen to him, and damn if it wasn't annoying. "Now you're getting attitude."

Lovino flushed and ducked his head. "Sorry."

"... But you're damn cute~" Came in a purr and ruffling of hair.

"Stop that!" Lovino flailed his arms around to stop this petting. It was happening too much lately! And Antonio just laughed. At least his personal servant was cute.

When they stepped onto land and walked down the streets it soon became apparent that they had arrived to one of the finer Italian cities, with its beautiful marble buildings and well dressed citizens. Between the two of them Antonio and Lovino stood out greatly in the crowd, the others obviously making it a point to shy away from them when they'd gotten nearer to the centre of the city.

"This sucks," Lovino finally grumbled. "I used to be one of them."

Just like before, Antonio didn't look at Lovino when he spoke. "Do you miss it?"

"Not it, them..."

"_Lo siento_..."

"Lovino?" A hesitant hand reached out to touch the dirty wrist, frightened but not enough to deter a curious female. When he turned Lovino met eyes with a well-dressed blonde female with a red ribbon in her hair, big green eyes questioning. "Lovino Vargas, is that you?"

"B-Bella?" His voice trembled as he slowly reached out and touched her arms, making sure she was real. A strangled cry burst as he threw his arms around her in a crushing hug, burying his face in her chest.

While most upstanding European women would have taken offense to such treatment this Bella women didn't seem to care. She simply hugged the brunet to her and nuzzled his hair, tears welling up. "Lovi you idiot! We all thought you were dead with the rest, but here you are."

"The slave traders got a hold of me," he hiccuped, unable to hold back his tears in familiar arms.

"Slave traders-?" Fierce eyes turned up to the man he'd been with, who immediately brought his hands up in defense wearing a nervous smile.

"Not me, Miss! Not me!"

"No, this is Antonio he b-" Well it wasn't fair to say Antonio bought him when he had done so much for him. "He saved me."

The anger fell from the girl's face to be replaced with a thankful smile as she cuddled the male in her arms, caring little about her soiled dress. "Thank you so much for saving my friend. When we'd heard what happened..." Trailing off, she let out a small laugh before kissing the head of brown hair she held. "We lost hope."

Lovino blushed and smiled under her attentions. "How is your brother?"

"Worried too of course! He came running back from one of his trips when we heard. Oh Lovi, it's so wonderful that you're alive, and that I've found you. You can live with us," sighing happily she tightened her hold on him, "we can help you."

"Oh- yeah-" Lovino looked to Antonio shyly, then smiled to Bella. "Do you think we could freshen up and have dinner? I don't think this guy has ever had a proper bath before."

"... _Qué_?" Being brought into the conversation so suddenly Antonio blinked, lost. Already he was getting a glance over from scrutinizing green eyes.

"Well... If you trust him, he should be fine."

"Woah, wait!" Antonio brought his hands up to try and stop the train of thought. "Bath? I like the thought, I do, but I don't want to be any trouble."

"It's not a trouble, right Bella?" Lovino looked to the woman with shining olive eyes, pleading for her to convince Antonio to come.

"But my men will-!"

Against those eyes Bella had no choice, and once she was determined the girl got what she wanted. "I can rent them the bath house and feed them too if they're you're issue." At that offer Antonio's eyes widened. He began to protest more, but at that look from her all he was left with was to nod in grudging agreement.

He did have one addendum though. "Um, do you think Rod could come too?"

"Oh Bella, you'll like him!" Lovino couldn't help but smile. "He's not suited for pirate life at all."

"Then he's welcome as well," the blonde nodded with an affectionate kiss to her friends cheek.

Smiling brightly now, Antonio nodded as well. "Thank you Miss!"

"_Grazie_ Bella," Lovino whispered, returning the kiss.

* * *

Walking down the hall towards dinner with their host Antonio smiled at his Austrian friend, the both of the cleaned and freshly clothed. "Weren't their tubs great Rod?"

"Quite." Roderich adjusted his cravat, all too pleased to be able to pull out his proper attire. "Lovino's friend is much too kind."

"Isn't she~? Lovi's so lucky she saw us in town," the man purred. Then he laughed. "We're lucky too, obviously. Don't you look all dandy again." This smile was a little more nostalgic. "I thought you'd like to be included in this."

"It was very kind of you to think of me," the former aristocrat replied with a content smile. They entered the dining hall and he almost melted. This was how people should live. Lavish furniture. Instruments in the corner. Chandeliers.

He was amused to see Lovino seated next to this Bella girl and another man with a scar on his forehead. The awkward kid looked like quite the gentleman in his own element.

"Well you clean up well," Lovino laughed to the two of them.

"We can look nice on occasion too," Antonio responded in a hurt pout. As he scanned their hosts his eyes fell on Bella's brother. He was glaring at him. Shrinking, the pirate offered an anxious smile to the male that reeked of the law.

Lovino laughed and smiled at his cousin. "He's a good guy, Abel. Don't stare him down."

"… Whatever you say," mumbled the pale sandy blond haired man, turning away from Antonio forcefully.

"Eheheh…"

Bella was there to save the day again, of course. "Please, take your seats! With you here we can begin," she smiled.

"We're having lobster and pasta," Lovino said airily. God he loved seafood mixed with pasta. If only Feli- No he wasn't allowed to think about that.

Roderich smiled and took his seat, internally jumping for joy at the sight of fine wine. He picked up his glass and took a dignified sip. Oh this was wonderful.

Beside Roderich Antonio was surprisingly proper himself, holding good posture and making refined movements. Only his speech was off. When he'd taken his own testing sip he almost melted. "Damn good alcohol."

Lovino snorted and put his glass down before he spit out his drink. While the comment wasn't hilarious, the look on Abel's face in reaction was hilarious.

"So where do you do your... 'Business,' sir?" The military man managed in a half growl through his smirk.

Naturally, Antonio just smiled right back. "Oh, all over~"

Roderich nodded with a smile of his own. "We have investments all over Europe."

"Like where?"

"Well..."

Conversation took a business like turn between Abel and Roderich with Antonio making his various comments that bordered criminal activity. Bella filled Lovino in on all the gossip of the upper class. It was an animated dinner, to say the least, the group talking over their food without end.

As dessert arrived, Lovino kissed Bella's cheek and quietly excused himself for the lavatory. When he returned, he paused before entering. They had said his name...

"So tell me Antonio, why did you bring Lovino here?" He heard Bella ask.

Then it was Abel speaking. "You mentioned that you have no contacts here."

That made Antonio laugh, his rich chuckle drifting out to Lovino as he listened. "Does some suspicious, huh? Well, I noticed his clothes were more of a northern Italian style, so I thought I'd go out on a limb and say he bought them specially tailored here, possibly therein having connections here that could help him."

"It was very fortunate you just so happened to be out in the town and recognized Lovino, Miss Bella," Roderich nodded to the woman with a charming smile. "I'll miss the help with my record keeping, but it is nice to know the boy has somewhere safe with people that love him."

Seeing such kindness in their answers Bella sighed in relief. "Very fortunate indeed. We had thought... There has been talk, as there always is in court, but people are saying that the entire family lived and had been sold off. I'd thought that in getting separated... Well, that Lovino would go off on a mad search over such groundless gossip. I'm glad he isn't."

"They're saying what?" Lovino burst into the room and ran to Bella, grabbing her hands frantically. "Feliciano, Mamma, Papa? They might be alive?"

Quickly Bella brought herself to stand, hugging her friend. "Oh Lovi it's just talk! You know how people get on after something like this!"

"But there's a _chance_, Bella!" Lovino pulled away, distraught written across his face. "I just saw the house burning. I didn't see them die. There's a chance they might be alive! You can't expect me to ignore it!"

"So you can run off and put yourself in danger that isn't sure? Please, _please_ don't pay attention to this!" The blonde pleaded with him.

"I can't!" Lovino turned around, hugging himself in an attempt to keep together. "I can't believe you were going to keep this from me."

Now unsure of what to do, Bella stood behind him warily, trying not to touch him once more. "I would have told you eventually! I was worried for you, Lovino!"

"Eventually?" He laughed pitifully and turned back to her, tears in his eyes. "When? Five years from now? Ten? There's a chance I can track them down if there's truth in the rumors. I can _do_ something!"

"So I can sit here wondering if you're dead somewhere all over again?"

"I'll write!"

This was why she hadn't wanted to tell him. Because she knew him so well. Once he had something important to him Lovino wouldn't back down. Sniffing, she took in a shaky breath before nodding. "If you can't be deterred... Then I won't stop you."

"As if you could..." Lovino turned his teary gaze to Antonio. "Can I stay with you?"

With a sweet smile, Antonio nodded his head. "Of course. I'll help with all that I have."

Lovino's shoulders dropped in relief as he smiled. "_Grazie_."

"I can keep my eyes on anything that could help as well," Abel offered from the side with a side glance.

"I'll make a copy of our scheduled stops before we leave port so you can mail ahead if you find anything," Roderich offered.

"That would be very helpful, thankful."

Standing, Antonio moved to Lovino's side and looked down to him, wrapping an arm around his shoulders to grasp one in reassurance. "You'll have a lot of people looking as well."

Lovino nodded and shyly leaned in Antonio's half embrace. Everything would turn out fine with this man...

"Thank you for dinner, Bella." He reluctantly pulled away from the Spaniard to hug the emotional woman. He kissed her cheek and smiled reassuringly. "I'll send you a letter every time we get to land, promise."

"You better," Bella mumbled. Still holding him she gave Antonio a stern glare. "And you better take care of him."

"He will be as safe as he would be with you under our care," Roderich supplied with a comforting smile, to which Bella responded favorably.

Pulling her arms from him the female smiled at Lovino. "To think just a year ago you were as posh as anyone else and now here you are running off on some adventure."

A happy, red glow filled Lovino's cheeks as he returned the smile. "Strange I guess."

"Eh, not strange at all. We make men out of boys all the time." Laughing, Antonio nodded towards the outside from his viewpoint at the open door, leaning against its frame. "So are we going on this adventure or what?"

Lovino laughed and kissed Bella one last time before returning to Antonio's side. "Wherever you go... Captain."

"_Damn_ I love the sound of that."

**End of Chapter Two**

* * *

We're on a roll folks! I'm sitting here on my spring break typing away when I should be doing homework, but whatev xD It's only Tuesday.

So this time around we've basically introduced the main plot after the introductory chapter. As well as introduce some characters. Abel… Aha, the irony of giving Netherlands a Christian name xD Abel, son of Adam, most beloved, has his name given to the nation of religious freedom. Abel, killed by his brother Cain, has his name given to the country that hates Spain's guts. Ahahaha. It makes me giggle~ 'Cause that would make my lovely Toni Cain~

Sadly I couldn't include the dude's obsession with tulips -3-

Go on Account = a tongue-in-cheek description pirates used that compared the act of becoming a pirate to going into business

_Lo siento_ = I'm sorry


	3. Parley my Arse

Hey guise~ Sorry for the wait! Had to figure this shit out first! But man oh man this has turned into an AWESOME plotbunny. It. Is. Going. To. Be. EPIC. Nnnggggghhhh. So enjoy 3

* * *

**Chapter Three: Parley my Arse**

It had been half a month since the crew of the Time Bandit left port of Italy and had been at sea when it happened. When everything _really_ started.

"Roddy, you have the bandages right?" Captain Antonio asked in poking his head into the Austrian's tiny office aboard the ship.

"As I always do, Antonio," he replied, not looking up from his work as always.  
Lovino glanced over Antonio and mumbled, "You aren't hurt, are you?"

"Huh?" As if just noticing the boy's presence, Antonio blinked then smiled at him, shaking his

head. "It was just an accident, nothing to worry about it."

"Oh okay..."

"They're in the cabinet," Roderich mumbled. "Where they always are. Get them yourself."

"Don't I feel loved," his captain laughed half heartedly as he received the wrappings.

"My heart beats for your presence," Roderich drawled, glancing up finally with a smirk.

Antonio grasped his chest dramatically, "Oh I'm sure not as mine does for yours."

"Why aren't you two in theater rather than pirating?" Lovino asked, rolling his eyes.

"Everything's fake!" Antonio winked with a sidelong smirk. "I prefer real blood."

Lovino scowled and looked away. "_Great_ to know."

"We are pirates~" In his coo Antonio gently fiddled with his pulled down sleeve, pulling it from the skin in minuscule gestures. At a point he winced, finally just laughing and leaving the two.

"Can you go check on him?" Roderich sighed. "He's not good at wrapping bandages."

Lovino pouted and was about to complain, but quickly jumped up and followed Antonio under Roderich's cold glare. "Hey, Antonio, do you need help wrapping that?"

Already to his door by then, Antonio stopped before it to shake his head and smile. "I can take care of something like this."

"Roderich said you suck at bandages," Lovino replied stubbornly, crossing his arms.

"Aah," Spain brought up a finger in bringing up his point, "but when does Roderich say I'm good at anything? I suck all around according to him! So you can't necessarily take his word for it can you?"

"It's still hard to wrap your own arm. Just let me do it. I'm your personal servant aren't I? There's no pride to worry about."

"Aren't you cute, being so helpful~" Antonio patted the Italian's head and laughed.

Red filled Lovino's cheeks as he swatted away Antonio's hand. "Shut up!"

"What, you aren't cute?"

"No!" Lovino snapped, grabbing Antonio's arm and the bandages to start rolling up his sleeve. "I'm not."

The moment his arm was taken in Lovino's hand Antonio winced at the contact and had to bite his lip to keep from crying out. "Fuck Lovi. If you're gonna be like that I'm better off doing it myself," he said in pulling his sleeve down before it could be tugged up.

"Oh- I-" Lovino blushed even more and dropped his hands. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. I didn't realize it was so bad. You made it sound like it was no big deal. It's your fault for misleading me. Let me do it. I promise I'll be gentle."

Damn it all. Antonio could only argue so much. "If you're going to be so damn insistent..."

"I feel bad now! It's an obligation now that I hurt you!" Lovino huffed and pushed Antonio into his room so he could push him into his chair. He grabbed a stool and sat before Antonio to gently peel his sleeve up. "What the hell is this?"

Against the almost charred skin the air made Antonio hiss after having kept it covered for so long. Decorating the inside of his left arm was a fresh burn mark in the awkward shape of a rose. It looked like a branding of an animal or a slave, and one that wasn't done long before at that.

"It's nothing, okay? Can you just wrap it quickly?" Through his teeth Antonio spoke these words, only one eye open as he continued to wince. Fuck this was a really bad one.

"_Mio Dio_, what happened? Should I clean this before I wrap it? When did you get this? Are you okay?"

"Didn't I just fucking say it's nothing? Just wrap it up."

Lovino winced and ducked his head as he gently wrapped the burn. It was rare when Antonio became harsh, but when he did, he was serious and scary. It was difficult to keep his hands trembling from worry and fright. Just as he finished a dark hand rose up to touch his. When he looked up Lovino met eyes with Antonio as he gave a strained smile. "_Gracias_."

The blush was back. Lovino looked away and mumbled, "I said it was an obligation, didn't I?"

"Yes, yes you did. And you're done." In a laugh Antonio took his arm slowly and replaced his sleeve over the wrappings. "So go tell Roddy you did as you were told and get back to work, huh? Don't wanna piss him off."

"Yeah. Of course." Lovino jumped to his feet and with a shy glance backwards, went back to Roderich's cabin.

Antonio sighed and slid his hand over his face. "Well that... Went as well as it could have."

...

"Fuck."

* * *

Lovino woke in a cold sweat, heart pounding in his ears and breath hitched as tears welled in his eyes. He had been going so well the past month without thinking about them.

Of the screams. The flames. His brother's terrified wails and his mother's wavering voice as she tried to comfort them. The cold, emotionless stares. The shackles that held him to the slave trader's prison wall. The wandering hands...

A sob racked through his quivering body as he curled around his knees. The bed felt so empty without his stupid brother coming in at the middle of the night due to nightmares or lack of heat. Lovino sniffed and slowly slid off the mattress, thought process lost as he slowly maneuvered in the dark to Antonio. Quietly as he could, he slipped under the covers next to the captain on the pallet and curled into him. It was as close as he could get to Feliciano. He drifted back to an uneasy sleep.

As it would any other warrior contact made Antonio wake instantly. He jerkily cranes his neck back to see the source while simultaneously reaching for the dagger beneath his pillow. The man's heart was on hyper drive. Someone was trying to kill him in his sleep. He had to survive, kill them at all costs. He had to-!

"Lovino?" He felt light headed when his breathing stopped mixed with his still rapidly beating heart, adrenaline rushing through him to only be stilled the moment it reached its destinations. What in the-? Why was he fucking _right_ there? He was supposed to be in the bed! Was he insane? Who snuck up on a fucking criminal in his sleep?

Were those tears in his eyes? Blood ran cold and thus neutralized his killer instinct. So that was it. With a soft sigh Antonio slowly shifted onto his other side so as to face the boy. He hugged him close and touched his hair gently.

Lovino whimpered quietly and buried his face in Antonio's chest, small sobs still shaking his body.

Into brunette strands Antonio sighed then took a deep breath. If anyone was up and heard this he would never hear the end if it. However...

It was a soft sound. The sort one makes when it is meant for one person and one alone. A kind sound.

"_Ahora mi nino, chico lindo mio_

_Duermete mi nino, que estoy aqui contigo_

_Suenate mi nino, suena de to abuelos_

_Suenate mi nino, que estan contigo_

_Ahora mi nino, chico lindo mio_

_Duermete mi nino, de mi corazon_."

The soothing lullaby pulled the tension and tears out of Lovino as he slowly relaxed into Antonio's embrace and drifted into a peaceful sleep, a smile of sorts on his face.

"_Duermete mi nino_." Antonio repeated and kissed Lovino's hair.

The morning brought an exhausted and confused Lovino as he woke in Antonio's arms. At first he was going to freak out, but then the memories of his nightmares hit and he froze. He had slept fine afterwards. Thanks to Antonio... He sighed and nuzzled the man. "_Grazie_..."

Again Antonio reacted quickly, though now it was just a sudden twitch and quick opening of his eyes. In seeing Lovino it was now an immediate calm. He smiled. "Mornin'."

"Oh-" Lovino glanced up, then away, cheeks turning red, but didn't pull away. "Sorry, didn't mean to wake you."

"Mm. I was only half asleep anyway."

"Oh, good..." He glanced up and mumbled again, "_Grazie_..."

"As long as you're feeling better."

"Ah yeah... I just had a bad dream. I hope I wasn't a bother."

"It's fine," the man rubbed his eyes faintly, still tired. But he did continue to smile faintly. "Once you're calm you have a cute sleeping face."

"Wh-what! You weirdo!" Lovino jumped to his feet, bright red and scowling. "Pervert! Don't look at me when I sleep! I'm going to get breakfast!" In a huff, he stomped out the cabin.

"… That went well too."

* * *

He arrived not two days later.

At the calls of Gilbert from above everyone rushed onto the deck to see a large and extravagant ship heading towards them, surrounded by a number of smaller vessels. Antonio looked to Roderich, then Francis. Roderich turned to Antonio with a stern glare as Francis visibly paled. "Why didn't you tell us we were meeting _him_?"

"I wasn't aware he was so close." Antonio looked away, feeling shame for his actions. "Sorry," he mumbled.

"Who is that?" Lovino asked as he approached the three.

"Important business partner. Or rather," Antonio turned his gaze back to the approaching ships, "another pirate."

"How did he know where we are," Lovino inquired in wonder.

Francis opened his mouth to reply, but shut it without a word under Roderich's shake of the head.

"Lovino, you stay in Roderich's cabin with him. Do not come out under any circumstances, you hear me?" Voice stern in the order, Antonio could not rip his eyes away from the horizon.

"What? Why-"

"Don't argue. Just go," Roderich ordered, turning his hard gaze to the boy, who head to the cabin sulking. "Will you be fine with Francis and Gilbert?" He asked Antonio, brows raised.

His voice was low when Antonio responded. "Yeah. It'll be okay."

"You should have told me when it appeared," Roderich muttered crossly. It was too late now. "Be careful. And don't irritate him Francis. I don't want a repeat of last time."

"Oh _cher_, if only I could promise that," Francis replied with a forced chuckle.

"Are you ready?" As he climbed down from his point in the crow's nest Antonio spoke to Gilbert.

"When aren't I ready?" Gilbert snickered and winked.

At such confidence Antonio grinned himself.

Not long later Arthur stepped onto the dock of the nearly empty deck of the Spanish ship, save Antonio, Gilbert, and Francis. He wore a bright red coat that ended mid-calf. Its folded back lapel was black with gold accents to match the similarly colored epaulettes at either shoulder. Beneath was a fine white gentleman's shirt with a lacy cravat and everything, cut partially by the gold chain holding an oval shaped jade pendant. The arms he held crossed over his chest showed the lacy ends of his sleeves, as he wore his coat draped over his shoulders, while its hem was hidden by the black pants and blood red sash that spilled down his side. His brown boots rose just short of his knees. To finish the ensemble was hid elaborate black hat, massive white feather and all.

When the Englishman spoke it wasn't quite near the scallywag clip as most others of his career were given to. It was closer to a refined English, though it had its Cockney tints. "How's it been, Antonio?" He asked with a lazily smug smirk.

"As good as it could be, Arthur." Despite the hardened look he'd held before Antonio now spoke for coolly himself, one hand calmly resting on the hilt of his sword.

The fear that had drained Francis' face of color earlier was gone as he smiled cockily and spoke in a singsong voice, "Replaced Alfred yet~?"

To this Arthur scowled considerably, but did not respond. Again he looked to Antonio. "I see you still haven't learned to control your men."

"I'm afraid I'm not as talented as you," Antonio replied sourly.

"I didn't realize having free thought was being mutinous," Gilbert added, sticking his tongue out childishly.

"I didn't realize you could perform the mere _task_ of thought."

"You came for a reason, Arthur. What was it?" There was a bit of a glare now. Antonio did not enjoy having this man on his ship, and just as the blond had given his insult a pair of his men had climbed aboard after him.

"Oh, the usual," Arthur shrugged nonchalantly, "to tell you to get into shape and start acting your part. It was bad enough that someone like you had to take the role, and you've made it worse with all of your foolishness."

"Oh yeah cause everything is so serious with _you_ in charge," Gilbert shot back for his captain.

France smiled and leaned against his albino friend. "It certainly was a lot of funny business when I was with you, _mon amour_."

"Yeah _Arthur_, don't insult us!"

With a wave of his hand Arthur ordered his men to stand down, both having already unsheathed their swords. All he did with the sword at his throat was stare back at Antonio. "It's a shame that you have no ability. You're supposed to have a fair bit. At least that's what the old wives tale says," he tapped above his own vibrant green eyes a few shades away from Antonio's, "however, I still cannot sense a single ounce of-" He paused, losing the haughty grin with surprised widened eyes. That wasn't possible.

Arthur shoved the sword from his neck. He didn't even care that'd he given himself a thin cut over his neck in doing so. Where was it _coming_ from?

"Where are you going?" With a growl Antonio moved to intercept Arthur as he walked the length of the ship, only to be caught himself by one of the other pirate's men.

"What's his deal?" Gilbert whispered to Francis curiously.

The blond stroked his stubbled chin with raised brows. "He senses something..."

At the door into Roderich's cabin Arthur burst into only to stand in the opening and stare in, his

eyes instantly falling on the brunet boy in the corner. This was a new face. "Who are you?"

Lovino didn't have the chance to reply beyond a scowl before Roderich got to his feet with wide eyes. "Arthur! What are you doing here?"

"_Who is he_?" Arthur snapped.

"He is Antonio's servant. How did you get down here?"

"Antonio's servant?" The man repeated, his eyes not leaving Lovino. "Isn't this an interesting turn of events."

Arthur may have spoke again if it weren't for Antonio finally making his way down to them, leaving Gilbert and Francis the other two. In quick movements Antonio was in the room and practically throwing Arthur into a wall by his caught arm before he was on top of him, pressing him against the boards with a crazed look in his eye. He'd managed to get some blood on his coat from a few men above, some two or three joining when they heard the sounds of a fight. "Don't you dare touch him bastard!"

Even again met with that sword and now a truly murderous expression Arthur laughed in Antonio's face. "I see you've finally found one, huh? Good on ya!"

"Found one- hey!" Lovino got to his feet, ignoring Roderich's order for him to stay put, and stomped over to the pirate captains. "I'm here by choice! Fuck you! He just made me his servant because he's stupid!"

"Oh yes. So stupid." Arthur gave Antonio a smirk. On cue the Spanish male winced. In his being released Arthur gave Lovino a side glance. "Interesting indeed," he repeated before leaving.

"Who the fuck is that," Lovino grumbled.

"Nobody. He's nobody." Yells from the deck above were followed by departing footsteps. Grasping his wrapped arm, Antonio turned to Lovino. "Nobody."

"O-okay?"

Gilbert's shout didn't allow any more discussion between the two. "Toni! The eyebrows is talking about weird stuff about our kid!"

"Just ignore him!" Releasing a sigh Antonio collapsed into a chair, still tightly holding his arm. "Damn it all to hell."

"Antonio, are you okay?" Roderich rushed to his side and tore the bandages off.

The still healing burn now held its shape traced in slices to the skin, like a blade had been taken to it in slow precision. "That bastard," he growled, "knowing I can't defend myself."

"H-how did he do that?" Lovino gasped, kneeling on Antonio's side as Roderich grabbed fresh bandages. "He didn't even pull his blade!"

"Lovi how about you go up and see how Gil and Franny are doing?" Antonio suggest in another flinch of pain.

"If you insist..." Lovino slowly got up and head to the deck.

"What was he talking about?" Roderich asked the second the boy was out of sight. "Why did he seek Lovino out?"

"He may have," the truth made Antonio wince, he didn't like it at all, "what I'm lacking."

"You mean-" Roderich's eyes grew wide in disbelief. "But that would mean..."

"Yeah." Now Antonio narrowed his eyes at Roderich. "Don't tell him anything. He won't get pulled into this shit, not if I can help it."

"But Antonio, he may be what you need to get the upper hand in this battle." Roderich finished wrapping the fresh wound and met Antonio's eyes. "You would stand a chance being on a level ground, finally."

"He isn't part of this. He's even less connected to it all than I was. He doesn't... The boy doesn't need this on his plate," he breathed, remembering that helpless child that had clung to him. How could he dump this onto someone like that?

"But he's indebted to you and would take the responsibility anyways."

"Would he?" Antonio persisted. "Knowing all that comes with it?"

"He's a sweet kid beneath his scowling and curses," Roderich sighed. "He wants to help, be useful. Why not let him if Arthur believes he has what you need?"

"Because he could get _killed_!"

"He would have been dead if you hadn't brought him aboard."

"That doesn't give me the right to put him in that situation." A long, tired sigh left the man as he held his hands over his face, leaning it back and slumping in the chair. "It's hell Rod. All of the shit they put you through."

"I know Antonio, but you can protect him. And by using him you can finally end it."

... He let out a sigh through his nose. "Only if he agrees to it. I'm not forcing him into anything."

Roderich nodded, satisfied with his answer. "Just explain everything and ask."

"Yeah." Antonio looked at his newly bandaged arm. It still hurt. They always hurt for the longest time. "Yeah."

**End of Chapter Three**

* * *

Sorry for the wait guys! When it comes to plots… Well, we're more romantics than we are adventurers at times ^^; A pirate story calls for adventure and little quests to run off on. We chewed on this for a while. I asked my Bestie for help, and with one sentence an entire massive plot was born in my mind that only grew deeper as Haya and I talked it out O.o You have no effing idea. This was originally supposed to be pretty simply. Just exploring character psyches, backgrounds, and relationships with some stuff mixed in. Now it's just… A monster o.o So if you were wanting something simple I'm sorry :/ You've lost all hope

(Haya butting in. Just wanna say, subject for the emails going between us? PLOT SLAP. Oh yeah xD)

**Parley** = a discussion between enemies in which there's a promise that no fights will occur


	4. El Capitán Corsair Antonio

Teehee more plot unveiling! This thing is getting so hard core~

* * *

**Chapter Four: El Capitán Corsair Antonio **

What triggered this nightmare Antonio didn't know.

He hadn't had any sort of nightmare for years. Hell, he hadn't even _dreamt_ in the longest time. Course, the man never had any sort of real dream. They were always haunting memories.

It wasn't the pain of the calling card on his arm and its further engraving either. He'd experienced such things and worse and gone without something like this.

So _why_? Why was he reduced to a quivering, sobbing mass atop his pallet on this night? Maybe it was his forcing himself to remember so many things. Making himself recall parts of his past in his considering telling Lovino. He didn't know if that was the cause, and frankly he didn't care. All he knew was that he was chained.

They laughed. _That's all they ever did_. Hardly did they even speak. Just laugh manically as blood became the only universal truth. It was everywhere. Blood. Hair. The fabric of their clothes. Their screams and final words weren't even heard over the laughter. Those people were reduced to opening and closing their mouths like fish, unable to express their love for their child in their dying, or apologize for bringing them into an experience like this.

They laughed. _They always laughed_. As his skin was plied open in numerous locations to reveal his veins. He was bled mercilessly. They actually tried to sew rolls of packed prescribed blood onto his muscle then close the skin over it. The horribly macabre and insane was never known to the extent to which these men worked towards their goal of changing him.

Those eyes. _They always looked at him_. When the last breath left their bodies they fell in an unending stare at _him_. _He_ could have stopped it.

But he wasn't strong enough. He wasn't anywhere near enough.

That's why they poked and prodded at him, wasn't it? Why they brought him back from death again and again to try and morph him into something better suiting their precious plan.

Because he was never enough.

The skin ripped beneath his nails as the slumbering man clawed at his skin, desperate to get them off of him, to get all of that foreign sanguine liquid off of his body. Tears streamed from his tightly shut lids and met their doom, in some cases, in the silently screaming mouth set into his expression that was a contortion of pure agony and pain. They wouldn't stop. None of it ever stopped. The laughing. The looking. The toying. _The blood wouldn't stop_.

The whimpers from his captain had woken Lovino quite some time ago. He was frozen with inaction, unsure what he should do. Would Antonio be mad if he tried to comfort him? Would he be so wrapped up in his nightmares he might think Lovino was an enemy? But those possibilities didn't seem so bad compared to the distraught and heartbreaking sobs coming from the floor.

Oh screw it.

Lovino slid off the bed, trying to make as much noise as possible so Antonio couldn't claim he snuck up on him in his sleep. With a shaky sigh, Lovino squat down next to Antonio's pallet and reached out to gently stroke his sweaty forehead as he called, "Antonio? Wake up. You're having nightmares."

In that touch Antonio did wake up, jerkily. An arm shot out to grab the wrist that had touched him, holding it in a tight and strong grip. His eyes flew open, large in the fear that still coursed through him. The man panted heavily as he continued to stare. "L-Lovino?"

"S-sorry!" Lovino winced and tried to pull his hand away to no avail as he rambled. "I heard you and you shouldn't be crying asleep or not because you're stupid and stupid people shouldn't be upset so I thought I should wake you to get you away from your nightmare and comfort you if you wanted, but only because I'm in debt from you comforting me when I had my nightmare and not because I want to snuggle or I like you or anything."

Breathing had calmed in the short given rant, enough for Antonio to laugh pitifully at it. He wasn't having some sort of dream about Lovino. His mind couldn't come up with something so sweet. He was a sick bastard that could only torment himself.

When Antonio realized he had been holding Lovino's arm that light dimmed. He retracted his arm quickly as he sat up, shakes overtaking him as he stared at Lovino's already bruising wrist. "_L-Lo siento_! _Lo siento, lo siento_!" He'd hurt him, he'd hurt the one that had been trying to calm him!

"Hey, calm down!" Lovino threw caution out the window as he pulled Antonio into a crushing hug. "I'll be fine. Just don't cry again!"

But how could Antonio not? In that warm embrace he experienced sensations that were so reminiscent of times long gone. Crying more quite tears now, he slowly brought his hands up to grasp the back of Lovino's shirt. His shaking subsided, a little.

"Sh, it's okay." Lovino rubbed his back and remembered what his mother would say to him and his brother. "I'm here now. The nightmares are gone."

Antonio's mind was already in a mad scramble to calm himself. It was pathetic to be doing this. To show Lovino how weak he truly was. It wasn't right for him to do this to the kid.

However, Lovino's voice did a better job than the one in his hand. Within moments Antonio gave another small laugh. "_Gracias_, Lovino."

Lovino smiled shyly and pulled back to look up at Antonio. "Are you better to go to sleep now?"

Nodding his head, Antonio released Lovino from his hold in his own hug. His actions were hesitant. "Yeah, I'm fine now."

"Want... Me to stay here?"

Sheepishly Antonio gave a hopeful smile as his only reply.

With a small chuckle, Lovino squished onto the pallet, pressed against the captain. "Get to sleep."

Letting out a sigh of relief, of content, Antonio nodded and wrapped an arm round his bed companion for the night. This was out of character for him, incredibly so. He never did this. But right about now he just wanted to sleep. And a part of him, the part that hoped, was allowed the light of day for the first time in years. Maybe Lovino's presence could help him sleep peacefully. He was already doing so good. Antonio was out within moments

Lovino sighed as Antonio grew still and breathed steadily against his hair. What had possessed him to do this? He wasn't a bleeding heart. He was shy about affection. Yet he chose to comfort the crying captain. God he was getting soft. Lovino smiled and nuzzled Antonio as he fell asleep as well.

* * *

The day after that was the first attack.

By mid morning the deck of the Time Bandit was a myriad of belligerents. It did not help Spain to constantly be glancing back to make sure Gilbert and Francis were keeping themselves between any of the enemies and the way to Roderich's room where he and Lovino were confined. A few times he just barely saved himself from getting skewered in all of his distraction. But then he noticed Francis occupied with a group of men and Gilbert laughing maniacally as he fought back several enemy pirates down the stairs. The door leading to the hall with Roderich's cabin was wide open.

Antonio cursed and dashed in to find two men against Roderich and Lovino. He knew Roderich could hold his own if the need was presented, but he had not expected to see Lovino's opponent more injured than the kid. It seemed the worst blow Lovino suffered was a scratch across his cheek, while the knife in his hand was dripping with the enemy's blood. Once the shock had subsided Antonio tossed his blade to his other hand, thus opening his dominant one to grab the attacker by his collar and send him crashing into the wall. The second received a stab in the side. As they both fell Antonio panted and again looked to Lovino and Roderich. "Are you two alright?"

Roderich huffed and took his glasses off to clean them. "Francis and Gilbert are getting a dock in their pay. This is the hundredth time they've let men through."

Lovino snorted and wiped his cheek with the back of his hand. "Dumbasses."

Dumbfounded, Antonio didn't move. "So... You sure you're okay?"

The kid grinned and held his knife up. "The albino idiot has been giving me lessons."

"Eheh," Antonio laughed in an anxious sort of relief, shoulders slouching somewhat. "How nice."

"Shouldn't you go defend your ship?" Lovino asked smugly.

"Y-Yeah," Antonio nodded, still shaken. Well wasn't Lovino the little fighter. The man shook his head of the thought before he was back on deck.

As the Time Bandit sailed away from the now just short of abandoned ship – Antonio always preferred to just dump all of the wounded and alive enemies back on their ship to let them fare with half a crew – the captain stepped away from his point at the wheel to wrap an arm round Gilbert's neck in a headlock with a grin. The corner of his mouth twitched in agitation. "Good job watching Rod and Lovi."

"Hey! The brat needed a chance to test his knowledge!" Gilbert laughed with a wink.

"Thanks for telling me about that, by the way."

"Hey, the kid was embarrassed," Gilbert shrugged and snickered. "Did he really beat up a guy twice his size?"

A sigh came from the captain's body as he released his first mate. "Yeah. It was crazy."

"He's a feisty little thing!" Gilbert laughed, straightening up with a big stretch.

"I'll give 'im that..."

"He was bitching about a scar forming on his cheek though," he snickered. "Such a girl."

"Well it would be sad to see that cute face messed at all."

"I think it'll give him some character! It'll give him less of a baby face."

"When he gets back to normal life it won't be all too good for him to have a scar."

"Sure it would! People would respect him for being strong!"

Laughing at that, Antonio simply shook his head. Oh, he knew how people would respond. "Oh yeah, that's definitely how they'd feel."

"They would," Gilbert grumbled.

"Yeah yeah."

* * *

"Lovi, can I talk to you a minute?" That night Antonio asked the boy the moment he stepped into their room. He was seated at his desk staring intently at some papers. He didn't look up at him.

Lovino froze and looked to Antonio with wide eyes. Had he done something wrong? "Y-yeah?"

With a heavy sigh Antonio let his gaze rise to the Italian now. Holding his chin in his hand, he appeared tired. He'd been wracking his brain for days and had finally come to a conclusion. "You've been wondering about what Arthur said, haven't you? Why he went looking for you."

"Gilbert and Francis exaggerate!" Lovino exclaimed hurriedly. "I have not been asking them about it nonstop!"

"Heh, oh really?" Smiling, Antonio shook his head. "They haven't said much of anything to me, honest. I'm not doing this because they asked me to or anything."

"Oh..." Lovino blushed and crossed his arms in a pout. "I knew that."

"Of course." Then his captain gestured to a chair, "you may want to sit."

"Okay..." He sat awkwardly and looked around nervously. "So, uh, what about the eyebrowed freak?"

"Well..." Yeah, no matter how much he thought, Antonio still couldn't quite get his words straight. "It's kind of hard to believe, but we pirated actually have our own intricate system of command. It's based on territory. There's a single head captain that controls his various underling ships in an area. For example," he laughed and leaned back in his chair to cross his legs and arms, "I'm the head of the Mediterranean territory. And Arthur, Arthur runs the English, European area. Well, not all of it. There's the Nordics too..."

"Wow really? Who knew pirates could be organized..." Lovino tilted his head and stared at Antonio curiously. "So what does that have to do with bug brows freaking out?"

"Erm..." Fuck this was hard. He'd never had to explain it to anyone. Roderich had experienced it all with him. Francis had known before he came to him. Gilbert got filled in on his own terms. Now Antonio had to bring in someone completely foreign to the system. Like he'd been. "There's more to it than that."

Antonio winced. "Would you say you believe in magic?"

"_Magic_?" Lovino scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Oh please."

Oh how beautifully sane he was. Spain just smiled bitter sweetly and nodded. "Then please, tell me how you think my burn was affected as it was when he came."

"That's impossible..."

"Part of the reason our system is so complex is the fact that each head has incredibly strong magic skills. Problem is," Antonio then brought one hand up and snapped his fingers, between which a spark was produced that released a tiny wisp of smoke, "I'm about as talented a door nail."

"So then..." Lovino recounted the information he had been told and raised a brow. "How are you a head?"

"That..." Down at his lap Antonio turned his eyes. Hands at the elbows of his crossed arms tightened to the point his knuckles turned whined. "I got it by force."

A smile came upon his face so suddenly it was scary. Antonio was back to watching Lovino as he spoke. "But that's not the point! Arthur sought you out because he sensed that you have the ability to perform magic. Certainly more than I do."

"Wait- what?" He was on his feet and yelling. "That's ridiculous! As if!"

A laugh from a Spaniard then. "Oh my, aren't you upset."

"I'm not upset! The bug brows is an idiot! I do not have any magical talent!"

"I don't like the guy," he shook his head, "but he's no idiot. He's basically a prodigy to us. If he says you have power, then there's no doubting that you do."

"But _how_." He flopped back on his stool and stared up at Antonio with searching eyes.

"That's like asking why you have brown hair. It could be from your parents, it could be from one of your ancestors long passed. Or it could just be by chance."

"This is ridiculous." Lovino buried his face in his hands and grumbled to himself about the stupidity of the situation. Once that was out, he looked up again and scowled. "What _now_?"

"Now..." Again, Antonio lost his words. Taking a deep breath, he closed his eyes before opening them to stare at Lovino intently. "Now I've got to ask you. At least until we find your family, will you help me by acting as the magic user that I need?"

"You need me?" The blush that creeped onto his cheeks was a happy one. Lovino Vargas had never been needed before. No one was ever grateful for having him around. And now this strong, well off pirate captain needed him... "Well I guess."

... What? _What_? Antonio couldn't respond. His expression fell to reveal one of shock. The man was completely taken aback. "Really?" Hardly had he expected such an answer.

Lovino shrugged and looked away, the pink tint on his cheeks emphasizing the small smile of delight. "Can't promise I'll be any good at it."

"You don't... Care at all? About the danger?"

"How can it be any worse than it is now?"

Antonio winced. "Oh you have no idea."

Lovino looked back at the captain and crossed his arms. "Would bug brows really leave me alone even if I didn't make use of this 'magic' he senses?"

"Well..." Frowning, Antonio averted his gaze downwards. "No."

"So what's the harm in being useful?"

"I guess you're right..." Lord, suddenly a giant weight was taken from Antonio. He'd been so worried about Lovino's reaction. There were still his anxieties, of course, but for now he was too incredibly relieved to mind at this juncture.

The man slouched in his chair and hung his head over the back. Hands came over his eyes as he laughed loudly. This was too wonderful! Finally, finally he had something against those bastards. And it was all thanks to this adorable Italian before him. Antonio brought himself back down to rest his arms on the desk, chin cuddled into them as he gave Lovino a soft, sweet thankful smile. "_Gracias, _Lovino_, gracias. Muchos gracias_."

"I said it's no big deal," Lovino mumbled shyly.

"To you. But it is for me, so I'm very grateful."

"Well you're welcome then."

Another laugh. Oh wow he couldn't believe this. Antonio continued to laugh quietly to himself, shaking his head at his luck. "Roderich won't leave me alone now. It'll be a constant case of, 'I told you so,' with his high and mighty face."

"Well he always has that face," Lovino smiled.

"Fine, even worse."

"Mm probably."

"Well man," sighing, Antonio shifted to set his forehead on the cool desktop, "I'm tired after worrying all day."

"Get to sleep then," Lovino said with a small smile, getting to his feet to head to his bed.

Antonio yawned in his sitting up. Then he laughed, standing. "I think I'll do just that."

"Good." He lingered for several moments, as if there was more to say, another action to make, but finally yawned and shook his head, going to the bed sleepily.

"Lovi?"

Lovino flopped onto the mattress and slowly let his gaze fall to Antonio. "Hm?"

"Thank you. I really don't know if I can ever thank you enough," the man gave softly in a smile.

Red filled Lovino's cheeks and he scowled, grumbling darkly, "Shut up. I said it wasn't a big deal already."

"Alright, alright~ Just saying. If you need anything, don't be afraid to ask." Laughing lightly, Antonio brought himself onto his pallet then.

The blush only stood to grow dark, making Lovino turn into his pillows as he mumbled, "Could you sleep with me? I sleep better."

'_Except that. Anything but that..._' "You want some big bad pirate to sleep with you? Wow Lovi."

He buried into the pillows and yelled, "I know it's a stupid request forget I said anything!"

... Antonio sighed. He had said anything. The man didn't say another word as he got up to move over and squeeze his body in behind Lovino.

"_Grazie_," he mumbled, turning over to hide his face in Antonio's chest.

Staring down at Lovino Antonio bit his lip. Initially he was scared to touch the kid, like he was some sort of especially poisonous insect. He'd been so affectionate before because of the boy's fear, then his own the second time. Now both were awake and perfectly sane. At least he hoped so. He did doubt Lovino. Here Antonio was fighting a few darker desires and Lovino had to increase their contact.

"Yeah." A long sigh came from Antonio as he laid an arm over the Italian. It was going to be a rough night. "Yeah."

* * *

And the moment the boy had left it started. Antonio was around Roderich's desk and hugging him with a sniffle. "He's crazy Rod, crazy I tell you!"

"Is he? I was under the impression he was one of the most sane men on this ship," Roderich said. He awkwardly patted Antonio's back in an attempt to comfort him. "What makes him crazy?"

"First, first he says he'll be my magic user like it's nothing. He doesn't even ask about it! Then he asks me to sleep in the bed with him. He's suicidal, I tell you!"

Roderich pushed the idiot away and scoffed. "It's suicidal to trust you? I've made the wrong life decision then."

Having been bending to press his face into Roderich's shoulder in the push Antonio was on the floor. He remained there to whine up at his friend pitifully. "You don't ask me to climb into bed with you after I almost broke your wrist when you woke me from a nightmare!"

"No, but I also never had to wake you from a nightmare. It less crazy for him to ask you to join him than it was for him to sleep with you in the first place."

"Still... I worry about him."

Roderich sighed and rolled his eyes. "Is that any reason to declare him crazy?"

"I would think so!"

Another roll of his eyes deemed the conversation fruitless as Roderich went back to his book.

The training of abilities other than knife wielding began the following day.

The first thing Lovino noticed when he woke was the strange metallic taste he couldn't place. The second was the feeling of his arm getting jostled. When his eyes fluttered open Antonio was there, the man beside his bed smiling at him as he finished wrapping the Italian's arm. "One of your cuts from your practice with Gil opened, but apparently it didn't hurt much 'cause you didn't wake up," the captain explained with a laugh.

"I got cut?" Lovino yawned and rolled onto his back to give Antonio better access to his arm. "I don't remember that."

"Well you were awfully sleepy," Antonio spoke, looking away awkwardly with a pasted smile, "I had to make you stop playing around and put you to bed."

"Oh... Really?" Lovino frowned and sat up. "Why can't I remember this?"

"You were that tired?" Shrugging in his finished work, Antonio straightened only to sit beside Lovino. "But that's good~ With you well rested we can begin on your training in something much better fitting your talents!"

Lovino smirked and crossed his arms. "Oh magical lessons now?"

"_Sí sí_!" Almost purring as he did so Antonio wrapped his arms around Lovino's shoulders to hug him with a smile. "And so, you don't have to work with Rod today. Instead-" A giant tome was plopped onto Lovino's lap, "you get to memorize chants!"

"What the-" Lovino inspected the tome and scowled. "This is stupid!"

"You wanted to learn~"

"Ugh this looks like too much work."

"You wanna take back your offer?"

"No.." Lovino sighed and inspected the tome. "How do I do this?"

"Memorize five of the basics then come and find me and we'll go from there, alright?"

"I just chant it and stuff happens?"

Again with his innocence. With a laugh Antonio shook his head. "Just memorize those five for now."

"What do each of them do?"

"Low level defense, healing, movement, and attacks."

"Woah..." Lovino smiled a little and pulled his feet up to place the tablet against his legs. "Okay, this is kinda cool."

"Then have fun reading." At that, Antonio was up and out of the room.

Lovino looked down at the writing and scowled. Shit it was a lot! What the hell had he gotten himself into?

* * *

"Let's hope he doesn't figure out I drugged his dinner, huh?" At the corner of Roderich's desk Antonio sat, eyes elsewhere in his timid laugh.

"Was it really necessary?" Roderich asked disdainfully.

"I don't want him knowing what my part of the partnership is just yet. But without going through with the ramifications he couldn't start learning," Antonio shrugged, then gasped. "Ramifications! That's a big word! See, I'm already getting smarter~"

Roderich just laughed and shook his head. "Yes, yes. But when are you going to tell him?"

"When I feel like it~"

"Your own undoing," Roderich mumbled.

"That's all I know how to do. Break things."

* * *

"Damn." Lovino put the tome forcefully on his table and rested his cheek against it as he played with his food. He had spent all day reading the damn thing. His head hurt. This was so stupid.

"I take that as meaning you're having some problems?" Came a coo followed by its source: a grinning Spanish pirate.

"No!" Lovino sat up and blushed. "It's easy!"

"Oh?" Tilting his head with a blank expecting gaze, Antonio crossed his arms. "Then read me _Hlíf_."

"I don't know how to pronounce it!" Lovino protested.

"Pronunciation comes after getting the basic structure down."

"It's a weird language..."

"I'll give you that." Leaning back against the wall Antonio shrugged. "It's old. Very old. Called Old Norse. Our system originates from the Slavic area originally. Then it added territories as they expanded to include the English and Western Europe area, then Asia and north Pacific, then the Mediterranean, all the way down to the recent American division."

Lovino stared at him curiously and set his spoon back in his bowl. "Woah there's already an American system made?"

Nodding, Antonio gave a smirk. "Another one of Arthur's toys left him, except this one was strong. When the rest found out that he wanted to be independent and had so much potential they made him the new head before Arthur could argue at all."

"Another?"

Antonio bit his lip. "He... Keeps himself busy with breaking his personal slaves that usually end up dead."

"Ha!" Lovino smirked. "That must have been a real blow to his pride."

"He's been getting a lot of those lately. So he blames me and takes it out thusly," in a sigh.

"Why would he blame you?" He resumed playing with his soup as he spoke. "It's not like you stole them."

"I may have one working for me..."

"Of course you do," Lovino snorted. "Who?"

"I don't divulge anything about my men to the others, that's their right. If he wants you to know he'll say so." The man shrugged again with a shake of his head, then gave Lovino a stern look. "Don't go looking for him either."

"Y-yes sir." Blushing, Lovino turned his attention back to his breakfast.

When he looked up again, Antonio had moved to sit beside him wearing a smile. "So, now show me which words you have an especially hard time with."

He pointed at a few of the lines and muttered the strange words hesitantly. Slowly Antonio began explaining the ways to speak the strange looking runes, aware of how awkward it was at first. As speakers of romantic Latin languages their palettes had shaped to something much different than those that spoke the Germanic languages that had descended from this old Norse. "Gilbert actually has an easy time with all of this because he speaks German," Antonio stated in a laugh in explanation.

"But he's no good at this magic stuff, huh?"

"Absolutely horrible!" Gilbert plopped down across from them with a giant smile. "Magic is stupid anyways. A dying study. Science is where the future is!"

Rolling his eyes, Antonio grinned. "Are you going to start preaching to me about how we revolve around the Sun now?"

"Because we fucking do! West says so!"

Lovino raised his brows curiously. "West?"

Gilbert grinned smugly and chuckled. "The smartest and bestest little brother ever!"

"How's he doing by the way?" Antonio asked offhandedly.

"Dunno, haven't gotten a letter for a while." There was no trace of sadness in Gilbert's grin, just pride for his little brother. "I'm sure he's stunning everyone with his brilliance."

"I feel like messing with him again, maybe we need to visit~" Purring at the prospect, Antonio laughed. "It'd be interesting, an experience for Lovi."

Lovino didn't like the sound of that... "Why?"

"It's seeing new places!"

"Everything is new to me. Now you idiots shut up."

* * *

"_Listen to the sound of my voice, heed my words and follow my command._" Lovino glared at the cup in front of him and grumbled. It wasn't moving dammit! He inspected the words again and replayed Gilbert's advice in his mind. This time. This time he was going to get it. "_Listen to the sound of my voice, heed my words and follow my command._"

Ever so slowly the cup quivered and started to lift off the table. Lovino gasped and excitedly looked to Antonio, but wasn't able to say anything before the levitating cup shot across the room and hit the captain's head.

"Who the _fuck_-?" Before Antonio could glare in annoyance at the person that had thrown a cup aimed for his skull he spotted the two men in the room staring at Lovino. Following their gaze, his eyes came to rest upon the boy. He had the book in front of him.

"I'm sorry!" Lovino yelped, jumping to his feet, bright red. "I guess my excitement sent it flying!"

Fear creeped into Lovino's mind in this quick ascent of Antonio across the room, footballs harsh and expression stoic. And in reaching him? The man squealed and hugged the little Italian, spinning him round once. "That's wonderful Lovi!"

Once the initial relief subsided, Lovino growled and squirmed, blushing even more. "Idiot! Put me down! Let go!"

"But you did beautifully! Okay, so it kinda hurt, but it's in the name of learning! I never could do something like that. My stuff falls to the ground within two feet. You're amazing!" Came a hurried speech of mixed Italian and Spanish in the nuzzling.

"I-I- N-n-" Lovino just shut his mouth and fumed in embarrassment silently. Amazing? No he wasn't! Antonio was...

**End of Chapter Four**

* * *

Yeah, italicized speech means Norse xD I can only get words translated, not full phrases

But anyway! So there's what makes Lovi special. That twist I came up with? Supernatural. After I'd already established a territorial system thanks to my Bestie's help

_Corsair_ = Pirates in the Mediterranean


End file.
